


High Stakes

by Gwen_Katana



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cheating at Cards, F/M, Gambling, Mandomera, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Sabacc (Star Wars), Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwen_Katana/pseuds/Gwen_Katana
Summary: Mandomera Week Day 7, Teamwork: CompetitionAn alliance between Din and Omera changes the outcome of a high stakes game.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Fennec Shand, Din Djarin/Omera
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: Mandomera Week 2021





	High Stakes

In a parlor in Fett Compound, formerly Jabba’s Palace, six individuals were playing the sabacc game to end all sabacc games.

A fierce sandstorm had cut the power to the compound and kept them confined within it. Lanternswere lit around the parlor, casting an orange glow throughout the room. Droids and technicians were currently trying to get the power back on.

To pass the time, the group decided to play a game of sabacc.

“No helmets,” Cobb said. “Wouldn’t want you two to have an unfair advantage, looking at Din and Boba.

“No, no. Let them keep the helmets. I for one relish the challenge.” Peli said. Sabacc was her game. She didn’t need to rely on reading someone’s face to beat her opponent.

“As you are my guest,” Boba said as he removed his helmet, “I will indulge your request. But it won’t change the outcome.”

“Oh yeah? How do you figure?” Peli asked.

“Because the house always wins,” Boba said as he shuffled the deck.

Seated on Boba’s left, Fennec rolled her eyes. Her stake in this game wasn't going to be in the credits, it was going to be in making sure Boba didn’t win. They both played together all the time and he always won. It was time he was taken down a peg.

“Should I deal you in, Djarin?” Boba asked.

“I don’t gamble,” Din said.

Boba turned to the woman on his right, “What about you, Omera?”

“Sure, but I’ve never played before.”

“Never?” Cobb asked incredulously. Sabacc was played everywhere as far as he knew.

“Where did you say you were from again?” Peli asked gruffly.

Having gotten to know the woman over the past several days, Omera did not take offense to the question or the tone in which it was asked. That was simply Peli’s demeanor. “Sorgan. Krill farming doesn’t leave one with a lot of free time.” She gave Peli a kind smile at her lack of recognition of the name. Most had never heard of Sorgan.

Din leaned close to Omera, “I’ll show you how to play.” He explained the objective and rules of the game to her.

Soon, the cards were dealt and everyone provided their credit buy-in. Din covered Omera’s since he wasn’t playing. Then, the game began.

Din observed the other players freely as a spectator to the game. Peli was confident, perhaps too confident. Cobb, he found, had an abysmal sabacc face, leaving himself completely unguarded. He would not last long among seasoned players like Peli and Boba. Fennec was the only true wild card, but he assessed that the game would probably still come down between Peli and Boba unless something unexpected occurred.

An idea came to him. Perhaps there was a way to make the game a little more interesting.

He could see Omera’s cards since she was sitting next to him. After a new round started, underneath the table, he touched Omera’s thigh and with a gloved finger drew the number two, indicating she should draw two cards instead of one.

At his touch, Omera immediately schooled her face, but she couldn’t prevent the flush that came to her cheeks. Din smirked under his helmet. His plan also had the added benefit of being able to tease her while she played.

Omera caught on to his hint and drew two cards and added her bet to the pot. She moved her cards to one hand and with the other, she caressed his hand resting on her thigh before she brought her hand back up on the table. With a sly look and smile sent his way, he knew she was on board.

Omera had been doing fine in the game up until then but it would take the two of them together to win the game. They had a slight advantage in the fact the others would undoubtedly underestimate her as a player.

So round after round, he’d give her hints under the table. If the cards in her hands left them with equally good or bad options, she would decide their move.

As Din predicted Cobb bombed out first, Peli laughed as she collected her winnings for the round.

Another few rounds in, Din noticed Fennec was playing a game of her own. Every so often she would “accidentally” brush her fingers with Boba’s or brush shoulders with him. He hoped she was throwing him off his rhythm enough for him and Omera to continue to go unnoticed.

Her tactics work as Boba unexpectedly is the next player to bomb out. Boba frowned at this turn of events, while Fennec hid her smirk behind her cup of spotchka.

“House always wins, huh?” Peli said as she once again collected her winnings for the round. “Not when I’m playing.”

Cobb whistled, clearly impressed with the spitfire mechanic. “You're the real deal.”

“Damn straight,” Peli said with a satisfied smirk.

Boba stayed on as the dealer even if he wasn’t playing anymore. Next round, Fennec made a bad bet and got the boot.

“And then there was one,” Peli said as she gazed at Omera. In her mind, she had this in the bag. There was no way she was losing. Beginner’s luck was the only explanation as to how the farm woman had made it this far. “Not too late to get out now. Salvage some of your boyfriend’s credits.”

Omera returned Peli’s gaze unperturbed. “I’m sure he would not have offered them to me if he couldn’t spare them.” She returned a card face down as Boba dealt her a new one. At this stage, there were no hints Din could provide. It was all riding on Omera now.

Peli studied the woman across from her to see her reaction to what she received--not just her face--but her body language too. Then she saw it--a microexpression--eyes downcast in disappointment, her shoulders slightly slouched. Peli doubted that Omera had it in her to intentionally misdirect her by feigning a reaction.

Din observed Peli intently for her reaction to Omera’s feint. Nothing about the card she drew was disappointing. It was a brilliant move on Omera’s part and he ached to tell her. He knew Peli had fallen for it when she said, “I’m all in,” and she pushed all her credits into the pot.

“Me too,” Omera said and pushed her credits into the center pot as well. Of course, there was always a chance Peli had the better hand, sabacc was a game of luck and skill after all, but Din was confident they would win.

Peli revealed her hand, “Read ‘em and weep.” It was a good hand, one that would trump most others.

Omera revealed hers, Pure Sabacc, a perfect hand.

Peli’s jaw dropped, she’d lost. Omera gathered the credits in the pot.

Fennec commented, “I did not expect that.”

Boba hummed in agreement.

Cobb laughed, “Well, now I’ve seen everything.”

Peli snapped her jaw shut and grumbled, “Beginner’s luck.”

Later, in the privacy of their guestroom, Din said to Omera, “You were brilliant.”

Omera smiled at him, “I think you mean _we_ were brilliant.”

“We should team up more often,” Din said, his hands on her waist.

“Hmm, how about right now?” She asked as she pulled him into a kiss.

Din returned and deepened the kiss. “I like the way you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to do drabbles based the three words for this day, but this one got away from me. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
